Slipped My Mind
by Delilah Umbridge
Summary: A dark, hooded figure moves the unconscious body of a woman to an empty alleyway. The figure disappears from sight, leaving the woman with her mind complete wiped of the scene she had just witnessed.
1. Out of The Ordinary Morning

**A/N Hey! Okay, a few things. The POV switches a few times in the beginning chapters(probably until like Ch. 7 or 8; undecided). You'll see why it changes..**

**Another thing: I'm giving a 2 chapter starter! So, _Please_ read and Review. My friend has been the guinea pig in this whole experiment.**

**Bare with me, and I hope you enjoy _Slipped My Mind_! :D 3 DU  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 - Out of The Ordinary Morning**

The Kennis' were a pretty ordinary family, with a mother, father, son, and a daughter. The father was named Robert Kennis. He was tall with dark brown hair that was thick in his youth, but has been slowly growing thinner. His face sported slight wrinkles on the corners of the his mouth, but his eyes were still a brilliant sky blue.

He often wore his favorite jeans with the knee fabric filed down and any t-shirt his wife left hanging neatly in their closet. But for work he had to wear uncomfortable black dress pants and jacket with a white button up shirt. His pens and eye glasses usually hung neatly in the front pocket, and his wallet in the inner pocket. It was such a habit, his wife laid it all out for him perfectly every morning.

Mrs. Kennis was an average height woman, with hair so curly and blonde that it would give Shirley Temple a run for her money. She was a homemaker and her favor thing to wear was a colorful, frilly apron. She had all sorts of different patterns and colors, and thought it necessary to wear one always. Whenever Mrs. Kennis notice a spot on anyone's shirt she would say "Wouldn't happen if you wore one of my aprons!" followed by wiping her hands on her own apron. Her eyes were a vibrant green, with growing crows feet, but still had a young look to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Kennis have been married for 22 years, and although they lived normal, everyday lives, their two children on the other hand did not lead such normal ones; not at least by Muggle standards. The Kennis' son, David, and daughter, Ariel, both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learned about all sorts of magical creatures and people. Mr. and Mrs. Kennis both knew that regardless or not that their children were wizards, graduated from Hogwarts, and got wizarding jobs, they were still their kids, and loved them endlessly.

David, the eldest brother, graduated from Hogwarts six years ago. He played on the Quidditch team and was considered rather good at it, later getting recruited to professional Quidditch team. He moved out two years after finishing school, deciding that he needed to get out on his own and got a small home in the Hogsmeade village.

Ariel Kennis was four years younger than David, but she adored him. She was completely thrilled when she got her letter from Hogwarts, and couldn't wait to get to go to school with her big brother. To her dismay, they weren't sorted into the same house.

She was now 19 years old, finished Hogwarts, and Ariel still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Spending most of her days at home, watching the telly, wishing she was the girls in the movies falling in love and being swept off their feet to their happily ever afters. . .

Ariel woke up in the early morning like always. Giving a big yawn before sitting up on the side of her bed, she picked up her clock: 8:13 am. The summer sun was shinning right through the window next to her headboard.

She stretched her left arm over her head, then the right, stood up and put her hands together and touch the ground. After some needed back cracking, sliding on her slippers, and turned to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, she turned toward the mirror and gave a jump.

"Ah, good morning Ariel. Looks like YOU need a good hair brushing." She said to herself, looking at her normally neat blonde hair, clumped in random areas of her head. Moving just inches from the mirror, she examined her face whiling making weird expressions. "Why do you sleep like a monster? A nice shower should clean that right up."

Ariel stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, wrapped a tower around herself and went to her night stand to get her wand. She walked back to the bathroom, flicked her wand and hot air came from the tip, drying off the mirror. Setting her wand on the counter, she took out a brush from a drawer and began to brush out all the kinks of her hair, flying droplets of water hit the mirror and counter top. Picking up her wand and sending more hot air out to dry her hair.

Ariel felt a lot fresher and ready for her day, regardless or not whether she actually going to _do_ anything. Putting on a horizontal grey and white shirt with dark blue jeans. She sat on her bed, looked at her clock again: 9:04 am. Ariel signed, it's going to be a long morning she thought.

_ Tap, tap, tap._ Ariel heard a noise coming from outside. _Tap, tap, tap. _She stood up, and looked out her window. She saw nothing but a small puff of brown sitting outside of her window. Ariel shrugged and sat back down. _Tap, tap, tap._ Jumping up, and stood in front of the window, waiting for the noise to come again. Then, the little puff of brown stared tapping on the window. Ariel then realized what it was.

Ariel opened the window and in flew a tiny brown owl who looked like it had just went through a car wash. It landed on her bed, making a tiny hooting noise. Ariel sat next to it and put her hand out, the little owl hopped on it.

"Well, good morning, Cariya. What has Ms. Black sent me today? Or should I say Mrs. Weasley" Cariya was a Scops owl belonging to her friend Laniya. Ariel and Laniya were in the same year at Hogwarts, but Laniya was in a different house. She was the adored by her aunt Walburga Black when she was a baby, but if her aunt hadn't died years before Laniya went to school, she would have most likely been disowned for being a Gryffindor. Ariel had the opportunity to go to Laniya and George Weasley's wedding this past summer.

Ariel took off the tiny scroll of paper off Cariya's leg, and opened it:

[:::]

Ariel groaned, went to the bathroom and grabbed her wand off the counter and returned to her bed. Because Cariya was so small, Laniya often enchanted the parchment to fit around the owls leg, but making it impossible to read. Ariel pointed her wand at the paper and said "Engorgio." The parchment then grew larger. She picked up the paper and read it again:

Morning! Hope Cariya was able to make it to your house properly.

I tried that hot air charm on her after George thought it would be

funny to spray water all over her. She got _really_ poofy - obviously.

Anyway. I'm coming over today. Have an announcement!

See you then, Cheers.

Laniya Weasley

P.S. Be there around 9:15

Ariel looked at her clock quickly: 9:16 am. A loud _crack_ broke the silence in Ariel's room. She turned around and a girl with short burgundy hair stood there with an excited look on her face.

"Morning Laniya, nice of you to join me. In your...completely self invited...visit." Ariel said, looking around her room, scared of what Laniya was about to say.

"AHH!" Laniya said loudly and so suddenly Ariel flinched. "Guess...what."

"What?" Ariel said as eagerly as should could.

"As you know, George and I got married -"

"Is _that _what that whole ceremony was about? I thought we were having a really fancy tea party." Ariel said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Laniya said, rolling her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is...I'm pregnant!"

"Merlin's beard! Are you serious!" Ariel said leaping up to hug Laniya.

"Yes, ma'am! George and I are gonna have a baby!" Laniya and Ariel began to jump up and down squealing.

"I'm so excited for you." Ariel said, letting go of Laniya. "Blimey, you lot don't wait around."

"Honeymoon baby." Laniya said laughing. "What can I say. Ahh, Cariya. You're still a puff of feathers.."

Cariya made a hoot that sounded close to a hiccup

"You're so lucky to have a great husband and having a baby!"

"It's alright, dear. You'll have your adventure." Laniya said, giving Ariel a hug. "Okay, well I have to go and tell the others and send dozens of owls to people. See you later. Come visit some time!"

"Cheers." Ariel said. There was a loud _crack_ and Laniya was gone.

Ariel groaned and flopped down on her bed, facing the ceiling. She stared at the blank white roof, thinking about what she was gonna do. She was growing very bored of her daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, and sit around. All she wanted to do is go out and have some fun, forget out things. . .

"Ariel. Ariiiel!"

Ariel sat up; her mother was calling for her from downstairs. She walked across the room and opened the door. "Yes, mum?"

"Ariel, Come down here please! David's here!" Her mother called up in excitement.

"David is here?" Ariel said to herself. She hurried out and closed the door behind her, running down the hall.

"David!" She yelled, and everyone turned to the stairs to see Ariel descending in such a hurried fashion, she tripped on the last few steps and tackled the man standing by the foot of the stairs.

"Oh goodness, David!" She said, holding tightly after falling into him. "We haven't seen you in -"

"Ahem. Good to see you to, Ariel" Said David, but not from the man she was clinging to. Ariel's eyes shot open and turned her head to where to voice came from to see her brother standing, not underneath her hugging grip, but by her parents, who were laughing silently. Scared of who she was really hugging, she slowly turned her face toward the strangers, giving her the final unfortunate proof that it really _wasn't _her brother. She quickly let go, bring her arms stiffly to her side.

Ariel looked at the awkward standing man, she could feel her face growing red from embarrassment. Oh great, she thought, to make matters worse - he's gorgeous. . .


	2. The Talks

**Chapter 2 - The Talks**

Ariel stared at the ground to avoid eye contact with the man she just tackled after tripping down the stairs.

"Huh...This is my good friend Oliver Wood, Ariel." David said, gesturing to the now confused man. "He's plays for the Puddlemere United's reserve team with me."

"Hello." Oliver said, giving a small wave. Ariel was still too embarrassed to speak, and continued to look at the floor. Oliver began looking around to David to tell him what to do next. David quickly started to guide his parents to the next room, giving Ariel a What-In-The-World-Is-Wrong-With-You look. Everyone started to follow, meanwhile Ariel took a step back in attempt to go back up to her room slowly, but to her luck, she tripped again, falling backwards onto the stairs with a loud _thud._ Everybody turned to her again as she pushed herself up slowly.

"Heh heh, these stairs...you'd swear they move." Ariel said, awkwardly brushing her hands off. "I'm just gonna...I have to..." Ariel then ran as fast as she could up the stairs, to her room and closed to door behind her. That was the worse experience ever, she thought walking over to her bed.

_Knock, Knock_. Someone knocked on Ariel's door 10 minutes later.

"Hello, dear." It was Ariel's mother, sticking half her body in, the other half covered by the ajar door. "My, my, it's a wee bit untidy in here, love." Her mother looked around the scatter clothes on the floor.

"I wouldn't think you'd understand, mum. It's a wizarding thing. Uhh...the more clothes and rubbish on the floor...the better protection against...gnomes." Ariel lied, terribly.

"Gnom-"

"They're real."

"Uh huh. Like the more helpings of dessert gives you a better force field when sleeping?" Her mother crossed her arms, "Regardless; how are you, love? Rushed up here so fast thought your trousers were on fire!"

"I ran down the stairs and tripped, falling onto David. Who happen to be not David, but adding on _I hugged him_. Did you see the look on his face? He had no IDEA what to do after that awkward incident! So, I tried to save myself but seeking away, but I trip again going _up_ the stairs. It was awful! On top of it, I pretty sure that he went to school with me. I looked like a bloody fool." Ariel said so quickly her mothers mouth was open registering what Ariel had said seconds later.

"Don't you think your over reacting, dear?" Her mother crossed the room and sat next to Ariel. "To be perfectly honest, your so clumsy I would have been more worried if you _didn't _tackle the lad."

"Muuum -"

"I'm serious!" Her mother started laughing. "You fall onto all of David's mates.("I do not!" Ariel gasped) Why is this one such a big deal?"

"I don't want to talk about it.." Ariel said with her elbow on her legs and hands on her face.

"Oooohhhhh!" Her mother said, getting excited. Ariel peeked through her fingers. "I think you fancy that chap! He_ is_ quite handsome(Ariel was scoffing), I could ask him on a date for you! ("What?"). Then he'll see that you're not as dangerous as you come off ("What is that suppose to mean?"). Oh! After all that, you could get _married_! I want loads of grandchildren so you guys better -"

"MOTHER!" Ariel yelled embarrassed at the conversation. "No to dating. No to 'getting to know I'm not _dangerous_'. No to marriage. And... _hell_ no to that last part!"

Her mother was too lost in the idea of it all to listen to Ariel. Ariel grabbed her mother's arm, pulled her off the bed and guided her back to the door and out. She closed the door and shaked her head to get that whole conversation from her mind.

"She's mental!" Ariel said herself. She looked at her wand thinking of the spells she could do to erase what just happened out of her memory. Oblivating herself seemed worth it right now.

_Knock, Knock. _

Bloody hell, when does it end, she thought.

The door opened up, and her brother walked in this time. He was a rather tall, handsome man, with brown hair like their father's and green eyes like both their mother's and Ariels's. He wasn't too thin or too big, and with his perfect teeth and personality one would think it was a mystery why he wasn't married, but Ariel knew. He might have been really intelligent, but he wasn't very smart when it came to women.

"Just because you knock, doesn't mean you can just walk in."

"Sorry, I was just - oh blimey.." David said after taking a look at the state of Ariel's hair now, and clothes on the floor. "What happen to you?"

"Yeah, girls love to hear that."

"Just saying, look at all this rubbish on the floor. Merlin's Beard, can't be that hard to wave your wand and clean it. Wouldn't even know you were a witch if we weren't related." David said, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick. The clothes came to life and started to put themselves in the laundry hamper, and towels back on the rack.

"Maybe I'm just really good at keeping my magic a secret from Muggles." Ariel replied in a sour tone.

"Well, you have me convinced. Might want to tone it down, with Muggle parents you might trick the ministry into thinking your a Muggle, too." David joked, crossing the room, and sitting next to Ariel on her bed. "Listen, I want you to know that you can come back down stairs. Oliver knows it was a accident and that it could have happen to anyone. No need to be embarrassed. You can go down with me and we can have a nice breakfast with everyone. Okay?"

"Hmm...no thanks. After mum's pep talk, I can't even_ look_ at him."

"What she say?"

"Remember when I brought over my friend Elizabeth, and you made the mistake of telling mum she was cute?"

"She didn't."

"She did. And went farther than that."

"Your not going to like what I about to say then . . ." David said under his breath.

"What?"

"I said your just gonna stay up here all day?"

"You got it."

"Ariel..." David said, patting Ariel on the back. She looked up slowly and wide eyed. _Please_ tell me he's not going to say what I think he is, she thought. "I realized you're getting older and you're not my baby sitter anymore. I know the reason you got so flustered about the Oliver thing is because -"

"_NOOOOO, _no, no. NO! I know what you're going to say, and no! I _don't _fancy that lad Oliver in any way, shape, or form. What is WRONG with everybody today? You're all barking mad!" Ariel said flaring her arms.

She got up, walked to her bathroom and shut the door.

"You can go now." She called from inside.

David sighed before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him. Ariel crack the door a little to make sure he had left. After fixing up her hair, and realized It wasn't her best idea to shake her head around. She locked the door so no one else would come in, sat back on her bed and began to read.

At first, Ariel did seem to be taken back by Oliver's appearance, but with all this buzz about her marrying him and "growing up" rubbish, she didn't even what to look at him. How dare they think she'd _ever_ go and marry some stranger. She thought about how Oliver must really behave if her brother even thought she was in love with the bloke. Bet that Oliver fellow went around snogging loads of women. The git.

_ Knock, Knock_

"What is with you people today?" Ariel said, throwing her book down. "You guys betting who can get me out of this room."

She got up and walked across the room to unlock the door.

"What do you want _now_" Ariel said swinging the door open. Half expecting it to be her father, but it wasn't. It was her brothers imposter, Oliver Wood.

"I'm sorry, hope I'm not interrupting. Can I come in?"

"S-s-sure." Ariel had no idea why she was stuttering. She gestured to let him inside and sat on the edge of the bed and Oliver sat next to her.

"Nice place you got here"

"Huh, thanks.."

"You're probably wondering why I'm up here." He began to rub the back of his head.

"I'm just hoping your not the third act to this ridiculous charade that's be going on. . ."

"I can honestly tell you I have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver said chuckling. "But, I just wanted to know if we could start over?"

"What do you mean?"Ariel said turning her head to look out the window. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him, trying to be all charming. She could see right through it all.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood," Ariel turn to face him again. "I play on a Quidditch reserves team, I'm 20 years old, and I went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in Gryffindor house." He finished by sticking out his hand.

"Hel...lo. Ariel Kennis." She grabbed his hand and shook it slowly. "I'm 19, occasionally help my mother and father, and I also went to Hogwarts; Hufflepuff."

"Ariel? That's a really nice name." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She shyly pulled a strand of hair behind her left ear. She felt her face turning red again. _Blast_, she thought.

"David and I were thinking of heading to Hogsmeade and have a couple butterbeers. How would you fancy going with us to the Three Broomsticks? Gives us all a chance to chat."

She pretended to think about it, but she knew her answer right away. Why would she want to hangout with some git who thinks his the greatest wizard in the world. Puh, When a Hippogriff grows fins!

"I'd love to." She said. What?, she argued with herself.

"Excellent!" Oliver got up, and started to the door. "Oh! Around 7:30 alright?"

"Perfect."

Why did I say that..

**A/N**** Ohh, exciting :3  
><strong>

**I have to say, my favorite person has to be the mother right now, haha.  
><strong>

**Anyway! What's Ariel gonna do? Let's see if she'll make a bigger fool of herself!  
><strong>

**But, I'm gonna need some reviews first ;D**


	3. A Different View

**Chapter 3 - A Different View**

It was a quarter pass seven, and Ariel was excited and ready to go. She had got dressed and did her hair an hour before hand and was just waiting anxiously for time to pass. She was wearing a summer dress, it was white with different colored flowers floating down to the frills at the end. Her hair was in long swirls with a ribbon curled in.

She looked in the mirror and examined her face for any flaws.

"What am I doing?" Ariel said, quickly straightening upward. "I'm going to hang out with my brother and Mister I'm-So-Charming. Why does it matter if I look smashing or not?" She have a sharp nod to herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

It was now ten till 7:30. Ariel grabbed her purse and wand, and went downstairs to find David. She looked around and it seemed that no one was home. Ariel assumed her parents were out and David was already with Oliver at the Three Broomsticks. She shrugged, took a deep breath, and with a loud _crack_, she disapparited.

She arrived in front of the of the shop in Hogsmeade and looked around for her brother before going in. It was crowded, and Ariel looked for them again, but still couldn't see them. She took a table in the back, but made sure she was still visible for when they would arrive.

"Can I get you anything?" Said a barmaid, startling Ariel who was looking around for her late company.

"Pardon?"

"What do you want?" She rephrased, looking to be in a hurry. She had a notepad hovering beside her with a pen ready to take an order.

"Um, three butterbeers will do. Oh! Not all for me, my brother is coming and his friend." Ariel added after seeing the barmaid raise her eyebrows in a questionable fashion. The notepad scratched down the order and the piece of paper ripped off and flew to the back. The pad continued to follow around the woman.

At last, Oliver walked into the shop. He looked around for Ariel with his hands half in his front pants pockets. He caught sight of her in the back and waved. He turned to talk to the barmaid and pointed in Ariel's direction.

"Pardon my tardiness, but unfortunately David could not make it tonight. He sends his sorrows and told me to tell you he'll try to make it next time."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear... " Ariel said rolling her eyes without Oliver noticing. _Couldn't make it_, that's rubbish, she thought. David's probably did this on purpose to get us alone.

"The git.." Ariel said aloud.

"Sorry?"

"I didn't say anything." Ariel said rubbing the back of her head looking away.

"How are you this evening?" Oliver asked.

"Alright. How are you?" Ariel

"Same, same. Glad to have a break from the games. I love Quidditch, but sometimes even _I_ need some time off, you know what I mean?"

"Absolutely. Do you need a drink? I could get the barmaid." Ariel said.

"No, I'm fine. I ordered before I sat down." Oliver said, looking behind him to see if the woman was coming yet. "So, David tells me your parents are Muggles. What's that like?" He asked turning back around.

"Fantastic. It's the best of both worlds. No offense(_take offense!_ she thought), but you, like most wizards without Muggle contact, have no idea about Muggle _anything_ and likewise with Muggles to wizarding things. I feel that I have a more choices of - of careers, and houses, and - and Muggle _and_ wizarding lifestyles. Its brilliant!"

"That does sound 'brilliant'!" Oliver said chuckling. "I have to say, I believe most wizard don't think about it that way. Kind of different, you know, for you to think about it. Really neat actually."

The barmaid then walked over and set Oliver's drink on the table. He said thanks and she replied with a "Mhmm.." before walking away to another table.

"Really?" Ariel said, genuinely smiling. "I have to say that it was pretty funny to see my parent's expression when my brother got his letter. They were rather surprised when an owl flew in through our window. My mother was cooking in the kitchen and my father was reading a newspaper. He nearly fell off his chair. I was only seven, so I was more disappointed that the owl flew away before I had to opportunely to pet it."

"Sounds like a good old time" Oliver said, laughing. "My parents are both magic folk, so I was waiting and dreaming of the day when an owl would come and give me my letter. I was thrilled when it finally did arrive, my dad _did_ fall off his chair, but not because of it being a surprise. Trust me, we have strange owls filling in and out of my home all time. This particular one just happen to run right into my fathers head."

"Blimey, have pay a thousand Galleons to see that, I would." Ariel said laughing. "Hey listen, I apologize for what happen this morning.."

"No worries, mate. We all are clumsy in some way or another. You just happen to give people in your reach bruises." He said, smiling. "And if you think about it, if you hadn't, we wouldn't be having such a fantastic evening."

Ariel blushed at his comment, and pulled her hair behind her left ear out of habit. She was actually having a great time. Oliver wasn't bragging about how great he is in Quidditch, or seem self-centered in anyway. He was actually really quite charming.

When they finished, Oliver payed and they left. Oliver and Ariel walked around Hogsmeade, looking at the shops and people. Occasionally stopping and chatting with some witch or wizard that knew Oliver. When they continued walking, they walk out of the village and pasted the trees to the edge of the forest. Stopping and sitting on a large log, they looked out into the mountain view.

"Merlin's beard, these summer nights are getting chilly, huh?" Ariel said rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold? Here." Oliver began to take off his jacket, and put it around Arie's shoulders.

"T-Thank you." Ariel said in amazement. She really was completely wrong about him.

"Don't worry about it!" He then looked out to the mountain view. "So, what do you do now that you're not in school?"

"There's the question of the century." Ariel said looking down and scuffing her feet on the ground. "This may not said very ambitious, I want to be something simple, you know? Like a stay home mother, or something. I really just want to raise a family. I know before all that, I want to do something _great_. I just don't know where to start or what that great thing even is."

"That's alright. I consider myself lucky to be in Quidditch, I'd have no idea what I'm going to do afterward. I'm as lost as you are" Oliver said, putting his arm around Ariels shoulders. They both looked out at the mountains again.

"This is so lovely" Ariel said after awhile, gazing out. "Simply gorgeous."

"Yeah.." Oliver said, but not to the view. His face slowly began to move toward Ariel's.

"I'm having a great time, by the way." She said, turning to face Oliver. He quickly looked away in random directions while rubbed the back of his head with his free arm.

"Yeah - Yes, yes. It's been quite the evening." Oliver said, not looking her.

"You alright?" Ariel asked, noticing Oliver was basically talking to a tree.

"Of course, of course. It's just - uh" He looked into her eyes. "Just uh -" Their faces moved closer together gradually. "Just getting late." Oliver suddenly bailed on the scene, looking at his feet.

"Right.." Ariel said disappointed. "Oh, here's your jacket back." Ariel stood up, and started toward over to him when she tripped over a branch on the log, falling, once again onto Oliver.

Her hands landed on his shoulders, and he caught her around the waist. She stood up straight, but their grip on each other didn't let up. Oliver looked deep into her greens eyes which were only inches from his. Before Ariel could say anything clever to save her from further embarrassment, Oliver's lips were to hers.

**A/N**

**How cute :3**

**I think I'm going to update Sunday afternoons, unless I have like writers block or my hands fall off..**

**Review and tell your friends ;D**

**Until next week! D.U.**


	4. The Gift

**Hey! So, conflict :S My friend thinks I should update by reviews, so I'm going to try that out. Sooo...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :3**

**Last thing - I don't want you guys to think I'm like sexist because Ariel wants to be a house mom. I just thought everyone wants to be and Auror or a Quidditch player. But no one wants to be a Molly Weasley! She has a tough job. I would have given up on children after Gred and Forge :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - The Gift**

Oliver took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. It had come a quicker than he had expected. He wore a his best pants and shirt, and his hair as neat as he could get it. Turning away from the mirror before he found something else wrong with what he saw, he went to sit on the bed. Looking around at the room before him, the dark browns of the furniture, and the Quidditch souvenirs on the desk and tables. He has never felt so nervous in his life, he'd gladly take the entire Irish Quidditch team against him alone in front of every wizard in the world, than have to do this; so much pressure.

"Okay, you can do this. You can do this!" Oliver ensured himself. "Bloody Hell, no one said it would be this hard.." He picked up his wand, flicked it and conjured up a glass of water to calm the nerves.

"Okay!" Called a voice in the next room. "I'm ready!"

"Coming." Oliver called back. "Merlin's Beard..." He said to himself, before getting up to leave the comfort of his room. Brushing off his clothes and patting down his hair one last time, he walked into the front room and what he saw took was breath taking.

A woman stood waiting by the door, looking at a picture on the wall, humming quietly to herself. She wore deep purple dress that fell to her knees, with a big sliver bow belt around her waist. Her long golden blonde hair, which was normally wavy, were in huge ringlets with a black ribbon on the back. But what really made his jaw drop was her face which had very light make-up on it that accented her brilliant green eyes perfectly.

"You look fantastic, Ariel." Oliver said breathlessly.

"You really like it?" She gave a little twirl. "I wasn't sure if you would, kind of a Muggle fashion."

"I love it."

"Well good, because I wasn't going to change anyway" Ariel said, giving a laugh. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Oliver said shaking his head to come back down to Earth, grabbing Ariel's hand. "You know where we're going right?"

"Absolutely! Just let me do that appariting" She said giving a wink. There was loud crack and then house was dead silent.

Seconds later, they were in the alley in downtown London. It was dark, and the only light was from a close street lamp at the end of the alley way. Still holding Ariel's hand, Oliver looked around questionably at their location.

"Umm, sweetheart...where are we?" Oliver asked.

"Well, as you know, the restaurant is in London, so I most certainly can't apparite in front of Muggles, which brings us to this alley. Down that way," Ariel pointed down the alley way. "Where the lamp post is is where the restaurant is at. On that street."

"Ah. I see now. Thought you were going mad" Oliver smiled and gave Ariel a kiss.

They walked down the alley way and came to a road. There were Muggles walking here and there, talking amongst themselves, and some to themselves. Still night, there was no wind or cold chills, and the moon was full and bright.

Oliver and Ariel walked to the front of Bollitore Fuoco; a Italian restaurant. Two parralle red velvet ropes lead to the double doors that were propped open. They walked through the front to a man wearing a tux behind a stand.

"May I help you, sir?" The tux man asked politely.

"Table for two. Should be in the name of Wood." Oliver said.

"Ah, yes. We can seat you now." Tux man gestured lightly for them to follow. Several tables were spread out around the restaurant, with chattering guests sitting in almost all the available tables. From the middle to the left, was Oliver and Ariel's table. Soothing music came from the four person orchestra in the back next to a dancing area, where two couples floated blissfully to the music.

Oliver pulled the chair back for Ariel to sit before taking his own. Seconds later, another man in a tux walked up to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Spencer and I'll be your waiter this evening." He began to give them unusually larger menus. "May I start you off with a drink" He said, reaching for a notepad in his front pocket.

"I will have some white wine, and.." Ariel said trailing off to see what Oliver wanted. He looked confused at the different drinks he's never heard of. "He's have the same." Oliver mouthed "Thank you" to her. She nodded.

The waiter jotted down their order and said "I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." Giving a slight bow, he walked away.

"Sorry, I had no idea what Coca Cola is.." Oliver said over his menu.

"It's fine, dear." Ariel's face was buried in the menu. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about this place? Not like you to choose a Muggle restaurant to dine at."

"Your mother told me about it actually. Said it was 'quite the spot'"

"Well, it's 'quite' lovely." She gave a reassuring smile.

They continued to glance through there menus in silence, Ariel giving a occasional "That sounds good" or "Oh! They have that?" Oliver didn't say much going through his own.

"Alright, I don't really know what much of this stuff is." Oliver said, putting down his menu in defeat.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll order you something I think you'll like." Ariel reached to hold his hand over the table.

The waiter came back a couple minutes later. Ariel ordered them both a lazonia and garlic bread. Oliver and Ariel chatted about their day, and how lovely the restaurant was. Oliver gave Ariel more compliments on her appearances, while she shyly pulled her hair behind her left ear like always.

"So, what's a lazonia?" Oliver asked, worried Ariel ordered a fancy name for cooked cats.

"It's a pasta dish. Has meat, cheese, tomato sauce, and these flat wavy pasta." Ariel said making funny hand gestures. Oliver gave her a puzzling look, he had no idea what she was talking about.

As if on cue, the waiter arrived with there food. Handing them they're silverware in a neatly folded napkin, he said "Just let me know if you need anything," before giving a short bow and walking away once more.

"Your going to love this!" Ariel said, cutting her food to a bite size piece. Taking a bite, she gave a big "Mmmm" and gestured Oliver to eat some as well. "It's so good, Oliver."

"Alright, but I don't see the big - " He had taken a bite and face was expressionless. Ariel began to slowly stop chewing.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"Merlin's beard..."Oliver eyes were growing wide. "This is bloody fantastic!" He started shoveling more into his mouth.

"Honey. Hun-Hun. Sweetheart. Oliver!" Ariel gave a small shout. "We are at a public place, and your wearing your best dress ropes. Slow down."

"Sorry" Oliver said with a mouth full of lazonia. He gave a big gulp, and started to eat slower.

Forty-five minutes later, Oliver asked the waiter for the bill. He picked up the little black book and opened it. "Huh, oh." Oliver said under her breath. He had no idea how Muggle currency worked. Ariel's mother was kind enough to give him a few pounds, but he didn't know what to do with it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Oliver said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a random about of money and put it in the black book. "Ready?" He asked. Ariel gave a nod and started to stand up. Oliver picked up the black book and gave it to the waiter. "Keep the change, mate." He said.

The waiter gave his last bow, taking the book. He watched as Oliver and Ariel left and began to walk the other way while opening the book. He stoped in his tracks and looked back to where Oliver and Ariel were. Oliver gave him over fifty pounds in tip.

Oliver and Ariel started walking down the street, looking at the different shops and houses. Oliver began to slow down, and turned Ariel toward him. "So, uh, I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold on."

Ariel gave a smile before closing her eyes tightly and giggled.

They disapparited with a loud crack.

When they arrived, Oliver grabbed Ariel's hands and guided her down a street, and through a forest.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Ariel opened her eyes, and gave a silent gasp. In front of her was a familiar mountain view. She looked behind herself and saw a large log close to the edge, and a branch sticking out on the bottom. Ariel turned to Oliver, he was standing with his hands in his pockets smiling at her.

"Oh my goodness, Oliver. This is -"

"Where we first kissed." Oliver walked over to Ariel, grabbing her hands. "Ariel, these last nine months have been the greatest of my life. Someone might say it's too soon, but I feel I should have done it the first night we met."

Oliver let go of her hands and reached in his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a tiny black box. Ariel could feel herself stop breathing as Oliver started to kneel.

"Ariel Ramona Kennis," Oliver opened the box, and in it was a little sliver ring with a small rose on top with a diamond in the middle. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ariel gasped for air, and began to cry. She couldn't even speak and could only nod vigorously, trying to get a hold of herself.

Oliver jumped up, embracing Ariel.

In the silent winter air, the only things heard were the small hiccups of a woman, and the exchanges of "I love you"s.

**A/N**

**Our romantic *-***

**Okay, I know it may seemed kind of rushed - regarding to the Oliver/Ariel relationship, but the story isn't about them falling in love. At least not right now.**

**This was actually going to be chapter one of my story, but I (like always) was stumped on whether it was a good choice or not and blah blah blah. So I read the first couple of chapters in Sorcerer's Stone for inspiration. So a back story was in order!**

**See you next chapter!**

_Cheers~ Delilah Umbridge._


	5. All Sorts of News

Chapter 5 -

"WAHHH!" Laniya yelled, tackling Ariel to the floor. "HOLY CRICKET! OLIVER! AND YOU! MERLIN'S BEARD!"

Ariel tried to gasped for air under the weight of her friend. "Yes. -gasp- Engaged.-gasp-" Ariel stretched out her arm to reach a large pillow. Grabbing it, she began to hit Laniya in the head to get her off.

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Laniya, being pummeled by the pillow. "Hey! I just had a baby, be nice to me!" She got up and brushed off her clothes, while Ariel stood up as well. "So! When is it?" Laniya asked clasping her hands together like a cheerleader.

"I'm - I'm not sure." Ariel put her hand to her chest, catching her breath. "We're thinking sometime soon, but not _too _soon. You know, to give us time to plan it properly - or should I say, so _I_ can."

"Do you want some tea?" Laniya asked.

"Please."

They walked to the kitchen and Ariel took a seat at the table while Laniya grabbed some glasses, taking her wand out, she heated up some water.

"What did you mean by 'or should I say, so _I _can'." Laniya asked, putting the tea together.

"Oliver isn't much help when it comes to this kind of rubbish, let's just put it that way. I ask what should our color theme be he goes 'Why can't they all just wear red and gold?' or some other sort of rubbish. I swear, I'm going to have to do this whole blasted thing myself."

"Don't worry, he's come about." Laniya turned to bring the cups over to the table. "When George and I were planning our wedding, he wanted to put Ton - Ton Toffees in all the party favors." Just as they raised the cup to their lips, there was a loud crying noise coming from the living room.

"Confounded! I just put you to bed, Piper!" Laniya said, slamming her cup to the table. As she got up, the baby stopped crying. "Piper?"

Molly then turned the corner holding the infant in her arms. "Oh, Ariel dear. When did you arrive?"

"Just this mornin'"

"How lovely. I'll have breakfast ready in just a second!" Molly said, handing the baby to Laniya and putting an apron around her waist.

"Oh, no Molly, that's quite alright..." Ariel said shaking her head.

"What brings you here, just popping in for a visit?" Molly asked, ignoring Ariel.

Ariel looked over to Laniya to see if she noticed that Molly was pretending that she didn't hear Ariel say no to food. Laniya was standing and bouncing the baby in her arms, she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I, uh, was just telling Laniya about the engagement."

"Engagement? Who's getting married?" Molly said, toasting bread and moving her wand in a circular motion to stir a pot with a wooden spoon.

"I am."

Molly stopped dead, and turned to Ariel. "Merlin's beard!" Molly started toward Ariel, giving her a big hug moving side to side.

"Who's the lucky lad?"

"Oliver Wood." Ariel couldn't breath.

"Wood! How wonderful, he's a fantastic young man! Not bad looking either." Molly gave a playful wink before turning back to fix up the food. Ariel gave a fake, awkward laughing, turning to Laniya again who was now turning red from restraining herself from laughing loudly. Laniya to gesture Ariel to go to the living room. Ariel followed and sat on the couch while Laniya sat on a arm chair to her right.

Laniya cradled Piper, while rocking her. Ariel looked at the infant, admiring the little red hair growing in all directions on her head. Her beautiful blue eyes that gazed up at her mother, who was making funny faces at her. Piper began to fuse and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh dear, I best get a bottle for her. Molly!" Laniya yelled. Ariel gave Laniya questionable look. "Molly! Can you get me a bottle?" Laniya continued to shout.

Molly rushed in wiping off the access milk from the sides of the bottle. "I'm always here to help, Laniya. But I am maid!" Molly walked off in a huff.

"Don't know what she's going on about. After raising the twins, you'd thinking love doing something as simple as getting a bottle. Right?" Laniya turned to Ariel to reassure her.

"You look really pretty today." Ariel tried to change the subject.

"Really? Thank you! I was wondering about this new hair color."

"Quite lovely."

Laniya continued to feed Piper, when Molly walked into the room again.

"I have to go make a run. Breakfast is on the table, could you tell Fred and George? Please keep an eye on them, don't want to come home to a pile of rubbish."

"No worries, Molly." Laniya said. Molly gave a smile before disapparitating. Ariel got up and went to the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with a plate of toast, jams, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Sitting next to Laniya, Ariel began to stuff bacon in a her mouth.

"Fwed nd Gerog re ear?" Ariel said with a mouth full of eggs now. "Wat re ey duin?"

"I'm assuming your actually making sentences, and you are asking about Fred and George." Laniya said tilting her head to the side. "They always run up to where their old room, and conjure up more joke stuff."

"No rum ah our ace?" Ariel tried to form words through jammed toast.

"There's room in our place, but not good business to have all sorts of explosions coming from above the shop."

Ariel gave a big swallow before speaking this time. "Can't be that many things explo-"

Suddenly the house started to shake and a loud rumbling came from upstairs. The sounds of streamers and fireworks came from upstairs and a loud explosion.

"Bloody hell!" Ariel said, holding tightly to her plate. "What on Earth was that?"

The sound of people running down the stairs, and two identical red headed boys ran into the room and stopped in front of Ariel and Laniya. Their clothes looked singed and their once red hair was black at the tips. Their faces had black dust in random spots.

"I don't suppose you didn't hear that?" George said in a casual tone looking at Laniya. Without saying anything, Laniya raised her eyebrows giving him a Yeah-Right look.

"Mum isn't here is she?" Fred asked. Laniya shook her head no.

"Excellent" The boys said together.

"What are you boys doing?" Ariel asked still clenching her food.

"Exploding Snaps could use more - what would you call it Georgie?" Fred turned to ask George still as casual.

"More explosion, Freddie" George replied in an equally casual tone.

"Well, you bloody well got that, didn't you!" Ariel's hand was to her chest, looking very frightened. Looking over to Laniya who was still calmly feeding the baby. Ariel couldn't believe she could just pretend that nothing happened. "This whole house is mad." Ariel said to herself.

"Get use to it." Laniya stated without looking up.

"Fred and I are gonna clear out before mum gets back, she'll go mental when she see the mess up there." George said walking over to Laniya. Giving her and Piper a kiss good-bye, he walked back over to Fred. "I'll see you at home, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too" Laniya smiled, waving Pipers hand. "Bye, daddy!" said Laniya in a bad baby impression.

"Stay out of trouble!" Ariel quickly put in.

"Ohh, _always_." Fred and George said sarcastically before disappariting.

"How do you manage three children?" Ariel asked Laniya, still staring at where Fred and George were standing.

"What are you talking about?" Laniya asked raising an eyebrow."Piper is our first baby."

"I was counting those two."

Ariel and Laniya both laughed.

"Oh! I just remembered!" said Laniya. "I have some wonderful news, too! Well, kind of wonderful. It's fantastic! But not really what I wanted, but is still pretty-"

"The news, Laniya" Ariel cut in, putting her dirty dishes on the coffee table.

"Right. As you know, I've been training to become an Auror. But since I'm young and just had a baby, I get to train and help teach at Hogwarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Ariel's jaw dropped instantly. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, well not _teach_ but like help. And by train I mean get pointers from the experienced Dark Arts defender teacher. It'll be so fun! There's a new defense again the dark arts teacher - what else is new? And I'm sure we'll have LOADS of fun." Laniya excitedly bounced the baby on her knee making different faces to Piper. Piper made high pitched giggles, while Ariel looked back and forth, raising an eyebrow.

"You _do_ know that the 'new' teacher is Snape, right?"

Laniya gave a nervous laugh. "You're - you're kidding...right?" Ariel shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm pretty sure he'll have more fun riding the giant squid than with you. Es specially a Gryffindor."

Laniya's eyes were wide and she looked to be building a panic on the inside.

"Besides," Ariel continued. "Why would Moody have you do dark arts at Hogwarts and not get out and do it in the real world? Not like him to have sympathy" said Ariel looking up in thought, taping her chin.

"It'll...it's...I know it'll be brilliant." Laniya not looking at Ariel or blinking as she tried to form a sentence. "And it was Dumbledore's idea."

Ariel waved her hand in Laniya's face to get her attention. Failing, she sighed, picked up her dishes and walked to the kitchen.

Ariel strolled over to the sink turning the water on, and waited for it to get hot. Putting in a stopper when the water was the right temperature, she turned away from the sink and put her hands on the edge of the counter. Ariel looked at all the enchanted items floating and cleaning different areas of the kitchen. Towel danced around wiping off counters, cabinets, and the table. A duster feathered over trinkets and shelves while plates and silverware put themselves away.

Ariel began to thinking about what Oliver and her house would look like and the kind of family they'd have. Would it be busy and as mad as the Weasley's house, or quirky and odd as the Lovegoods. They be receiving letter's of acceptances from Hogwarts for their children, and watching them all depart on the train. The thought of Oliver's brown hair growing grey, as did her's, made her chuckle. Looking at the numerous grandchildren running about their yard throwing contraptions from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Ariel felt water running over her hands. She snapped out of her day dream and turned to see the water overflowing in the sink. Cursing to herself, she took out her wand. Pointing at the water on the floor she muttered "Scourgify" and the water was cleaned up in seconds.

"Brilliant.." Ariel sighed looking at her wet shirt. Pointing her wand at her shirt, but before she could dry it Pigwigeon flew right in landing violently on the table, crashing into all sorts of objects.

"Pig, you mental bird. What is the matter with you." Ariel pulled the letter from the tiny bird's mouth. "Swear you got flying lessons from Errol."

Ariel set the letter on the table for Molly to pick up later. Pig shot right up and began to hoot and nip at Ariel. She pushed him away, and he flew in circles around the letter, hoot louder. Flying to Ariel he pulled at her hair and shirt toward the letter.

"What is your problem?" Ariel swatted at Pig. "I can't open this, it's not my letter!" Hooting louder and pecking at her harder. "Okay, okay, alright, OKAY!" Picking up the letter, she opened in and began to read it. Bring the parchment closer to her face with every sentence her read, she couldn't believe it. She ran into the front room

"Laniya!" Ariel yelled in a panic.

Piper started to cry loudly.

"Bloody 'ell!" said Laniya, who was standing over the crib. "I JUST PUT HER TO BED!" Laniya sighed heavily and pushed her bangs from her face. "This better be important, Ariel Kennis or so help -"

"Ronald's been poisoned.." said Ariel in a panic.

Laniya hands flew to her mouth in a gasp. A loud crashed of items hitting the floor caught Ariel and Laniya's attention. At the door stood Molly, in a state of shock.

**A/N **

I wasn't going to write a note this chapter (I find myself annoying). But I saw a commercial on for this new movie coming out and it was the EXACT plot of my story..

So, now I feel like "WHAT THE HECK?" and...that brings us here.

I thought my story a little more original - NOT ANYMORE!

but, we will carry on, my readers.

P.S. If you couldn't tell (or if I haven't said it already), this is my first FF, so please give me some _creative_ criticism. Much appreciated.

_Cheers~ Delilah Umbridge._


	6. AN

**Dear readers,**

**Alright, so the semester is starting tomorrow, I might not be able to update as frequently. I hope to be able to update this week, but if not. Definitely ASAP.**

**Meanwhile, I have another story up and completed. Give it a look.**

**'Til next time :D**

_Cheers~Delilah Umbridge_


End file.
